The Host FanFic - Chapter One - Nightmares
by TheHostforeverxox
Summary: This is Chapter one of my take to what happens after he host by Stephanie Meyer. I hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfic, let me know if you want Chapter 2!


**Wanda-**

It has been over 4 months since I have taken over Pet's body. I have finally gotten use to her small figure however, whenever it's a soccer game or something simple I really do envy Melanie. Ian is always there though to comfort me and tell me how much he loves me.

_Kyle and Ian stand come through the door. Holding guns. Kyle grabs Jamie and suddenly the gun goes off. I see Jamie Fall to the ground, blood squirting from his t-shirt. I scream and run towards him. I grab his hand._

"_Its okay Jamie, Ian please come help, we need to take Jamie to doc's place" I look up._

_A grin wipes across his face, he sniggers at Kyle, then Jeb. Suddenly everybody starts laughing pointing at me._

"_Why would we do anything for you worm, Jamie wouldn't follow the plan he paid for it!" He kicked Jamie in the side and Jamie shrieks with pain._

"_Ian what are you doing I thought you loved me!"_

_He rolls his eyes "Look this was all Jeb's idea and you pretty much fell for it, Sharon and Maggie didn't like it. We had you teach us to bring humans back and then bang. To bad I had to pretend to love a worm! "_

_I stare shocked. Everyone laughs and Ian points the gun to my head._

_I scream._

I feel the warmth of his hand on my arm.

"Wanda! Wanda Stop! What's wrong?"

I stare at him, I can't breathe. Suddenly the door bursts open and Jarred, Mel and Jamie run in.

"We could hear the screams, from our room what's wrong!"

Ian stars at me in the eyes. I am shaking. There is nothing in my mouth, but I just can't let the air in. I am burning up and I can't control my hands.

"She's having a Panic attack!" Shouts Jamie. "I've seen Mel have one before, but not this bad."

**Ian-**

I have never seen Wanda like this. It's scaring me to death. She said Soul's couldn't control their Human emotions sometimes, but it's like something has taken over her body, like she doesn't know who I am.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieks, Kyle runs in.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she gets up and runs out the arch way.

We chase her through the hall, she can't run fast , her body is too weak.

"Wanda Hold up! Stop you're going to hurt yourself" I shout. "Mel Go get Jeb now!"

She picks up her pace.

I shout louder, but the sounds of the river are blocking my sound. The river. We're getting closer.

And then I see her. Suddenly the world just freezes and I stand and watch whilst she falls in.

"WANDA!" I screamed the chorus of Kyle, Jarred and Jamie after me.

I run to the bend. I see nothing.

**Wanda-**

Wait. What am I doing? I am clutching on to a Rock, misplaced and pocking out of the wall. I scream.

"WANDA, WANDA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I hear Ian say.

I start to choke on the rushing water every time I try speak. Finally my mouth is free.

"IAN HELP ME!" I scream.

I hear running and I can see around the corner of the rock Melanie, Jeb, Sunny and the others running.

I hear Jamie and Sunny screaming. I see from the corner of my eye Andy dragging Jamie away.

"NO!" He screams. "I NEED TO SAVE WANDA!" then he's gone.

"I see her!" I hear Kyle cry, "She's holding onto the rock, Wanda!"

Then Ian looks straight at me tears streaming down his face, down mine too.

"WANDA, HOLD ON BABY JARRED HAS GONE TO GET ROPE!" Ian shouts biting his nails.

I burst into tears. "Ian I can't I-I am gu-nn-a die I-"

"WANDA I PROMISE YOU I AM GETTING YOU OUT, I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU, JUST HOLD ON!"

"Ian I love you" I whimper.

"I love you too"

The river roars. It's angry; It knows it hasn't beaten me yet. I hear running. Its Jarred and he has rope.

"OKAY WANDA WERE GOING TO PULL, ALL 13 OF US AND YOUR GONNA GRAB THE OTHER END OKAY?"

I Cry "OKAY"

A sharp rock hits my stomach. I cry out in pain.

"WANDA, SHIT I THINK SHE'S HURT, HURRY JARRED!" Ian shrieks.

I see the water around me turn red and the feel of pain pierces throughout my body. Then I feel the rope by my hands. I grab it and tie it around my hand as tight as possible. Then All I feel is more pain in my stomach.

"READY" screams Jarred.

Then I feel myself like a magnet being pulled closer and closer to my loved ones. The water is angry and bashes me against the rocks. My stomach hits the rocks. I shriek in pain. Then it all goes black.

**Ian-**

It has been 4 days, with no sign of waking up. She almost died and I need to know why. Why did she have the panic attack? What was going through her mind.

Then I hear her voice "Ian I love you" The last thing she said to me.

Then I see her eyes flicker.


End file.
